


GOD  하면 오해 | DOG 개처럼 짖어

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Jiyong, Minor Character Death, Self Harm, hitman!Seunghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: " The grounds were covered by ants crawling over each another. Busy with their work for their bosses they never see. Each day head bowed low enough to kiss feet, to kiss asses. Not aware of whom their bosses crawled in front of. Not knowing who  their God was."





	1. G-O-D | It's a mistake to call me GOD

The grounds were covered by ants crawling over each another. Busy with their work for their bosses they never see. Each day head bowed low enough to kiss feet, to kiss asses. Not aware of whom their bosses crawled in front of. Not knowing who held their lifes in his hand. Not knowing who their **God** was.  
  
His mobile vibrated in his blue-jeans pulling him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out of the pocket and unlocked it.  
  
[text: dragon] **where r u ?**  
[text] out. **Back for dinner**  
[text: dragon] **don't dare to be l8**  
  
_What a pain in the ass..._  
T.O.P. sighed and looked down on the street again. He was standing on a flat roof, right at the main street. The sun was setting behind him.  
Perfect. Everyone looking up would be blinded.  
  
Maybe, Jiyong was king but Tabi, he was even above  _him_. Seunghyun was the one holding lifes in his hand. He was the one pulling the trigger and deciding whose pityful existence would end in mere seconds.  
T.O.P. had chosen willingly to kill on Jiyong's orders. It was a choice he hadn't regretted so far. But there was an itch scratching on the back of his head. A nagging feeling as if those closest around him tend to forget  _that_. That he could change his decision in a blink of an eye, with just a simple twitch of his trigger-finger.  
  
In the same way you are breathing one moment. Thoughts about what to eat for dinner or about the upcoming business meeting.  
The next – if your  _God_  decides, it's about time – your head will crush onto the hard ground. Leaving a puddle of blood and brain. And all it took was one twitchy finger and a beautiful ice-blue bullet.  
  
And that was all the hitman needed. The power he held over some rat's life was like a rush. Better than any drug. Hell, even better than sex!  _Sorry, Ji_  
  
But who wouldn't love to be God?  
  
Tabi's mobile peeped once. It was time. His chosen one would be there soon. He had a meeting in five minutes in the restaurant in the building of the roof Tabi stood on. At least that's what the shit's mobile calendar told him – or rather the computer ace that had hacked into the asshole's device. The little nerd - what's his name again? Minho... Min Yoo... Minhyuk! - has been working for them for two years now.

Finally it had been paid well that he spared the kids' life. Those rugrats which had surprised him and Ji months ago when erasing the whole of Starship.  
  
Seunghyun got in position: The sniper rifle was already prepared. The man just needed to lie down – wait – aim – kill. Simple as that.  
  
His victim wouldn't even know what had happened. He'd be dead in a second. Still, Tabi sighed. It was nearly a pity that the bastard wouldn't even know who ended his life. But it was an old score Seunghyun needed to settle once and for all.  
The shit had fed him with false informations before a deal with a art trader. Oh, the money Seunghyun had lost. One after another who had been part of the deal had been found dead over the past years (it took way too long - don't blame him for putting his job before his pesonal vendetta). Now only that bastard was left.  
  
T.O.P. shifted. Right eye closed, left pressed against the gunsight. Right index finger was carefully placed at the side of the trigger as he took deep breathes.  
  
**In. Out. In.**  
  
The streets were still crowded with passer-bys. None of them aware that their  _God_ was so close, watching them. Considering to take an extra life. Or two.  
  
**Out. In. Out.**  
  
A black BMW parked at the side of the road. Men in black suits – probably shabby looking, Tabi was sure – got out. There the rat was. Bak Dongsuk. Ugly, fat, barely any hair left. Tabi wriggled his nose as he spotted him.  
  
**In. Out. BANG.**  
  
The silencer did its work. No sound was heard when Seunghyun pulled the trigger. A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through his veins as he watched the body drop dead to the ground. Like a bag. He heard screams over the motor sounds of by-passing cars. People scattered away when they realized what just happened, when blood painted the car and pavement.  
  
Tabi watched the scenery unfold. His gaze shifting from one person to another to the dead body and... wasn't that Muk Changho? Heh, funny. He had thought D-Lite had finally cut his throat. Oh well...  
  
**In. Out. BANG.**  
  
Tabi felt a shiver running through his body. The excitement. The adrenaline. The endorphines! A high running through his veins as he struggled to make himself move. He'd rather stayed, watching further. But even a  _God_  shouldn't dwell on his success too long.  
  
Seunghyun reached for the ball bushes and put them into his jacket pocket. In return pulling out his cigarettes. He lightened up one, taking a deep breathe. Yes, that was better than sex.  
  
The hitman grinned as he moved to wrap up his rifle. One piece after another. Carefully back into the case. „What a good girl“, he whispered before he stood up. He straightened his suit musing as he shuffled tugging away his erection, so it wasn't that obvious.

* * *

„Dinner's already over“, a very familiar voice said in greeting as Seunghyun closed the door behind himself. „You're late.“  
  
Seunghyun didn't mind, didn't care about the taunting in Jiyong's voice. Tabi knew how much their boss loved their little family dinners, acting  _normal_  - as if any of them were  _normal_  . Instead of apologizing or defending himself, Seunghyun walked straight towards Ji. He grabbed the man's collar pulling him up from the chair, Jiyong sat in. Without hesitation he pressed their lips together. He didn't loosen his halt as he turned them around, pressing Jiyong against and up that fugly mahagony desk.  
  
There was no need for Seunghyun to explain anything. GD knew exactly what his hitman had done. The dragon's lips curled into a smirk. „Did you play God again? Bad D-o-g!“  
  
„Just shut the fuck up and fuck me!“


	2. D-O-G | Where my dogs at?

 

It was dark, gloomy.

Jiyong could see his reflection in the glass of his window. It looked back at him, tired.

 

He still felt the needle in his skin. Blood rushing in his veins, the drug slowly spreading in his system.

 

Ji wasn't an addict, not in a way like anybody else but he was hardly like anybody else in so many aspects. He didn't need it daily, not once a month. He took it when he needed it.

When he needed _res_ t.

 

But rest wasn't something you could get that easily when you were the _king_ of Seoul, the head of a company most of the citizens didn't know they were working for, didn't even know it existed.

 

Of course things went wrong sometimes. With so much influence all over the place and outside the city as well it was hard to keep on track. Things got rough, plans altered, people changed.

 

Usually it were the _others_ who fucked up, it was tedious but he could get rid of them.

He replaced them in no time, he wasn't accepting anything less then hundred percent loyalty, obedient dogs that barked when he wanted. _Only_ when he wanted.

 

But this time...

 

 

The door creaked, Jiyong didn't turn around.

 

„Where have you been?“

The dragon's voice was low, vibrating through the otherwise silent room.

With careful steps Seunghyun walked closer to the smaller one, like a child approching his disappointed mother, knowing exactly he had done something wrong.

 

„Ji...“

 

„You know what? I don't wanna know.“ The reflection furrowed its brows, fingernails scratching over the crook of his arm.

"I can smell the booze and sex and sweat from afar. You are disgusting."

„What'cha wanna hear, eh?“, the hitman slurred. „'ve made a mistake, I know. Yer didn't want to see me, got wasted, fucked some chicks, got wasted some more. But 'm here...“

Finally Jiyong looked at T.O.P, eyes glistened dangerously.

 

„I gave you clearly instructions and you decided to throw them out the window. Nam KangChul was important. I needed him _alive_ and you dickhead _killed_ him.“

 

Jiyong circled around Tabi like a predator its prey. He was restless, eyes hardly focusing on the other.

„Look, I already told ye I'm sorry. I didn't want to complicate things-“

„Complicate things?“, he echoed, cutting Seunghyun off. „You've _ruined_ it!“

Jiyong grabbed the older's chin harshly, yanking his head to the side.

„You know what I do with stray dogs, don't you?“, he snarled into T.O.P's ear.

„I end them.“

He let him go, leaving red marks on his face.

 

 

Seunghyun watched as his boss turned his back on him. He moved his jaw, his hand touching cold metal.

 

„Not if the dog ends ye first.“

 

He was dizzy, alcohol slowed everything down a bit, but he kept steady as Jiyong's gaze was on him again.

„You think that'll scare me? Cute, Tabi, cute. Now put the gun down, this is ridiculous.“

 

Seunghyun switched the gun safety.

„I'm serious.“ His heart was racing, adrenalin pumping through his body all of a sudden.

 

Jiyong walked towards him, stopping right in front of the gun., he raised himself on tiptoes, placing a light kiss on the muzzle.

 

„Do it.“

 

Seunghyun stared with wild eyes as Jiyong pulled his arm down, the cold metal now pressed on his chest, right were his heart was. T.O.P could have sworn he was able to feel the slow beating through his hand.

 

„How does that feel, Seunghyun?“, Ji hummed, slim fingers placing themselves on Tabi's. The older was trembling for a moment.

„Do you feel like a _God_ now, mhm?“ The dragon tilted his head back, exposing his salow and slender neck.

„I bet you do. I bet you're growing a hard-on.“ He giggled before he looked at Seunghyun again.

His pupils were blown wide, a crooked grin spread across his face. He was high as fuck.

T.O.P couldn't say that that sight wasn't arousing him massively.

 

He held his breath as Jiyong's fingers pushed his own.

 

It clicked.

 

Just a click. No bullet.

 

„Fuck!“ Realization hit him like a truck and from one moment to another Tabi was stone-cold sober.

„Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!“

He threw the gun away like he had burnt himself with it.

What was he doing? Goddamn.

 

Bewildered he looked at the younger. „How much have ye taken?“ His voice was hoarse, it hurt in his throat.

 

„Enough to fly to the moon and back.“

 

It was enough to fly to mars. Coming back wasn't in his mind.

 

Torturing people was nice and distracting, strolling through dark alleys throwing himself in danger just for the thrill was good., the climax of sex was even better. When they were skin on skin, sweating and panting and Ji was capable of all those delicate sounds Seunghyun was never tired of hearing.

 

But for Jiyong nothing could compare to the bittersweet warmth of numbness when he was so close to an overdose.

 

The dragon spun around, almost dancing, it tickled under his skin, everything was warm and bright and it felt so good how the synthetic finally kicked in.

 

He scratched his arm, skin already sore as his nails rasped over the same spot over and over again. Where the needle had punctured his vein.

 

Seunghyun approached him, hands on both sides of his face. „I need to know, Ji. Tell me.“

Jiyong stepped back, removing himself from T.O.P's touch. He stumbled, his back hitting the edge of the drawer behind him.

„Don't touch me.“

His dreamy features vanished, replaced with a furious expression in an instant.

The smaller body stiffened, fingers so tense he finally drew blood.

 

„Yer hurting yourself. Let me help ye.“

 

„Don't you fuCKING DARE-!“

 

It was easy for Seunghyun to overbear his boss, now easier than ever considering in the state he was currently in. He pulled his wrist, stopping him from harming himself any further. He wrapped his arms around him, Ji's back pressing against his chest.

 

Jiyong let out an enraged scream, struggling in Tabi's grip.

 

„Don't touch me with your filthy hands! Just go ahead and destroy everything! Go, kill everyone! Bath in your God complex. I hope you drown in it! Fuck that bitch's brains out! I don't care!“

 

He did care. He cared so much it was destroying him, Seunghyun's hands on his skin burned like acid.

The dragon clawed and kicked and Tabi took it without backing off once. He let him rage, just holding him, eyes tightly shut until Jiyong was too weak to hold himself up any longer.

 

They were spilling venom at each other from the very beginning, poisoning themselves, hurting the other and kept on pretending they didn't give a fuck.

It was alcohol, sex, drugs, it didn't matter which toxin they had chosen, it destroyed them both.

 

The younger was panting as they sank down on the floor, small sounds escaping dry lips, close to weeping. Seunghyun could've been angry, somehow he was, still a bit drunk, his head pounding, dealing with the little fucker of his boss, that salty drama queen.

 

But at the same time he couldn't. Not now when Jiyong needed him. His job was to proctect him and it became so much more over the years. He kept him safe – every way possible.

Even when he had aimed a half loaded gun at him just ten minutes ago.

 

Soothingly he rubbed over the small of Ji's back, it was easy to forget that he was just human too.

Cruel, cold, nasty, a fucking pain in the ass most of the time, but also the most prescious thing Seunghyun hold dear.

 

„I told ye to call me, when yer feeling like this.“

T.O.P tried several times to understand what was going on in Ji's head.

 

 

„My mind is so loud.“, GD had told him. „Always buzzing, always thinking. My head is bursting with ideas, plans, whole symphonies of possibilities. It can't shut up.“

 

„And it does with drugs?“, he had asked, taunting.

 

„I'm sorry.“ He really was back then. It had been in his voice.

T.O.P was sorry too, they both knew he would do it again.

 

 

And he had. The evidence laid in Seunghyun's arms, passed out.  
The drug had finally given him what he wanted. Rest. Silence. A bit of peace he couldn't reach with a conscious always-busy mind.

Carefully he laid the fragile figure on the too big bed, spreading a blanket over him, arms wrapped around slim shoulders again, trying to keep him warm.

 

Jiyong's skin was pale, almost luminescent, he looked like a broken doll, left on the matress, eyes still open, a beautiful but lifeless object.

He looked dead. He felt dead. His body so cold Seunghyun thought he would shatter at his touch.

Unfortunately it was a familiar sight, but it still scared him.

 

„Ye fucker ain't going to ruin yerself.“, he whispered. „Ain't let that happen, ye hear me?“

Ji didn't but it wasn't relevant.

„I'm the one who kill ye one day. With one of those nice bullets ye gave me. _My_ finger on the trigger. _Bang_. Just like that.“

 

He placed a kiss on Ji's neck. Freezing skin on his warm lips. A weak lie. He was a God but also a loyal dog. He knew, if the dragon died he would follow in an instant.

 

Until then he would gave everything to protect Jiyong.

 

 

Especially from himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, we, lizzardsnake and misswinterfell, are writing.
> 
> _____  
> Story idea: lizzardsnake & misswinterfell  
> GOD: misswinterfell  
> DOG: lizzardsnake
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG (main story)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story)  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> One bullet (sequel)


End file.
